Contained herein is material that is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction of the patent disclosure by any person as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent files or records, but otherwise reserves all rights to the copyright whatsoever.
The present invention relates to computer systems; more particularly, the present invention relates to delivering power to a mobile computer system.
In the past several years, mobile computer systems, such as notebook computers, have become prevalent. Mobile computer systems enable a user to access the system in remote locations by using one of various types of batteries to deliver power to the system. Ordinarily, mobile computer systems use very little power.
However, at various times, a system component (e.g., a processor, hard drive, etc.) turn on from a low power state to a high power state in a very short time interval. Such occurrences may cause transient currents to travel back to the battery source, which may cause a dip in the battery voltage. A dip in the battery voltage may cause an under-voltage protection mechanism in the computer system to be activated. The under-voltage protection mechanism causes the computer system to shut down.